Un Deseo Secreto
by OOKANI
Summary: Un año nuevo trae cambios consigo...cuales puede traer para esta pareja?...Feliz Año Nuevo!...[YohxAnna]...ONE SHOT


Hola!...aquí llega un nuevo fic………este es el primero que escribo en conjunto, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho.

Este es creación de Yo-chan y mio, haber que les parece este duo taaaan singular XD.

Es nuestro regalo de navidad para ustedes.

Shaman king, no nos pertenece, bueno tal vez solo en nuestros sueños -

* * *

**UN DESEO SECRETO**

* * *

Año nuevo, Es una época para cerrar y abrir nuevos ciclos, para dejar atrás lo viejo, y comenzar cosas nuevas, para dejar en el pasado los engaños, y… 

-revelar las verdades de nuestros corazones, que te pareció yoh- preguntaba un ansioso y pequeño rubio parado enfrente del castaño

- Yoh, Yoh, me estas escuchando YYOOOOOOOOH-

-hem, decías algo Manta, jijijijiji, es que me distraje un poco-

-Manta: te preguntaba que te pareció el discurso que prepare para el brindis de año nuevo

-yoh: pues…veras

-Manta: no lo escuchaste cierto, bien lo volveré a leer- dijo el enanin con un dejo de fastidio.

Pero la mente de yoh se encontraba estancada en la ultima frase de aquel discurso "revelar las verdades de nuestros corazones" tal vez esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que durante los últimos seis meses le había estado rondando la cabeza y oprimiendo el corazón.

Yoh: tal vez si… siiiiii, eso es…-grito eufórico, parándose de un salto de la piedra que fungía como asiento en el jardín, interrumpiendo así, el discurso de su amigo

Manta: heee…yho no me estas prestando atención otra vez verdad- le reclamo Manta a su amigo pero yoh estaba demasiado feliz para prestar atención a aquel reclamo

Yho: gracias Manta-

Manta: gracias? Pero…-ahora si estaba confundido, solo vio a su amigo correr, asía adentro de la casa, mientras trataba de comprender que era aquello que había puesto tan feliz al castaño, pero difícilmente encontraría respuesta a esa duda.

Yoh corría, lleno de entusiasmo, a su habitacion, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, casi en saltos entro a su habitacion, abrió el closet, y en movimientos rápido, lo dejo casi vació, dejando todo el suelo lleno de ropa.

Yoh: aquí esta!-dijo entusiasmado, tomando entre sus manos una caja, que abrió rápidamente, y saco de ella un pedazo de papel…

-tal vez esta sea la respuesta, si estoy seguro que si- dijo con ilusión

- como no me di cuenta antes, ya han pasado seis meses de aquello-

la expresión del castaño se lleno de tristeza al recordar, la causa de su preocupación.

FLASH BACK

-pronto será el festival de las estrellas yoh-

-no, aun falta mucho anna-

-ve por bambú ¿quieres?

-mmm-

yoh: ya escucharon muchachos, necesito que me ayuden a buscar el bambú o anna nos dará una paliza tremenda- animándolos a todos levantando su brazo izquierdo en señal de "victoria"

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- a lo que todos le contestaron de la misma forma…

horo: esto me suena a dejabu, todos los años asemos lo mismo…

Manta: si a pesar de que hace ya 3 años que acabo el torneo, nos seguimos reuniendo para este festival.

Horo: y anna nos sigue mandando -.-

-solo que ahora es mejor por que estoy aquí-

len: de todos modos tu presencia no importa pues nunca haces nada

hao: claro que no, por que yo soy el rey

yoh: pero, hao, el torneo se cancelo, y nunca hubo un ganador oo

hao: calla hermanito, aun así, el que hubiera ganado hubiese sido

len: yo por supuesto- las palabras de len estaban llenas de aire de grandeza

hao y horo: que has dicho?-

yoh: chicos

aquel dueto singular hubiera dejado sin heredero a los tao, de no haber sido por lizerg, que al parecer había concretado la misión que les habían encomendado…

lizerg: que les parece este, es lo bastante largo?

Yoh: si creo que anna le gustara

Ryu: si seguro que este año si podremos complacer a doña anna- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos cual tragedia griega

len: bueno, yo me encargare de esto, bazon-

bazon: si señoriíto-

y con un hábil corte de su cuchilla el bambú callo ,y pudieron regresar a casa…

-mmmm, parece que cada año mejoran mas, bien ahora escriban sus deseos- ordeno anna tan fría como siempre…

todos: si anna -.- -

a pesar de su cansancio, todos parecían animados al escribir aquellos deseos, después de todo era un festival, y habia que disfrutarlo, para eso se reunían año con año todos, desde que el torneo había sido aplazado. Habían pasado 3 años desde eso y nuestros shamanes contabas ya con 18 años de vida, en estos tres años habían ocurrido muchas cosas, los lazos de amistad se habían echo mas fuertes, al igual que la relación que yoh llevaba con anna, aunque nadie mas lo supiera ellos lo podían sentir, cada vez se sentían mas cerca, mas de lo siempre habían estado desde que se conocieron, sin embargo eso estaba por cambiar…

-LISTO- gritaron todos al unísono, por fin sus deseos habían sido colocados en el bambú, por supuesto el de anna estaba en la parte mas alta, y el de Manta en la parte mas baja ( XD pobre no alcanzo mas alto)

horo: muy bien, ahora si, por fin tendré una novia, este año es el bueno, yaaaaaaajuuuu

len: ja pero que deseo tan vulgar

hao: no será que estas celoso tao, seguramente tu deseo fue el amor del azulito

len: pero que idioteces dices, mi deseo no tiene nada que ver con estos idiotas- dijo len muy molesto (pero aun mas rojo, chicas amantes del yaoi, piensen lo que quieran, que para eso lo hice /)

hao: entonces que pediste?

Len: por supuesto, que ser el mas fuerte- no hace falta decir que lo dijo con dotes de grandeza verdad?

Hao: ja, otro deseo estupido, que yo no necesito pedir, pues soy el mas fuerte.

Horo: nadie te pregunto eso, pero dinos señor no me mires o te quemo¿que pediste tu?

Hao: pues, realmente yo no necesito pedir nada pues todo lo tengo, y lo que no, lo puedo conseguir, pero aunque ya soy el rey shaman (todos atrás: ¬¬ mentiroso) no estaría de mas que plebeyos como ustedes me alabaran como su rey, así que eso pedí.

ryu: pues ninguno se compara con mi megaultrafantastico deseo, tener el peinado mas superultramegafantastico de todo el mundo

todos: oo

ryu: y tu mi amado lizerg? Que pediste? – se dirigió a lizerg, con sus ojos hechos corazón

lizerg: pues yo pedí (que me dejen de poner en fics yaoi con hao . ) por el alma de mis padres- respondió con una dulce sonrisa y apartándose unos pasos de ryu, que se estaba acercando demasiado- y tu ¿que pediste fausto?- le pregunto, a fausto poniéndose a lado de la silla de este, para huirle a ryu, disimuladamente.

Fausto: yo por supuesto, pedí estar siempre alado de mi hermosa y amada esposa Eliza- entonces Fausto y Eliza, se voltearon a ver, con ojos llenos de ilusión, corazones aparecieron a su alrededor, y el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos (XD).

Horo-horo: creo que solo falta yoh, de decirnos que pidió…

Manta: hey chicos no se están olvidando de mi? No quieren saber que pedí yo?

Horo-horo: pues, realmente no es un misterio, seguro pediste ser mas alto, jajaja- dijo en un tono burlón.

Manta: no ¬¬

Horo-horo: entonces seguramente pediste que tu cabeza fuera mas pequeña.

Manta: no ¬¬

Hao: entonces dejar de ser tan diminuto

Manta: NO NO Y NO ¬¬

Horo-horo: me doy que pediste, Manta?

Manta: pedí que anna, me dejara de usar, en sus técnicas secretas TT

Anna: pues no hubieras perdido tu tiempo en un deseo imposible, mejor hubieras deseado ser mas alto.

Manta: TT

Yoh: anna, no seas tan dura con el, jijijij

Manta: y tu yoh que pediste?

Yoh: pues por supuesto, que tranquilidad absoluta...

Yoh jamás debió de haber pronunciado esas palabras frente anna, pues aunque en ese momento lo olvidara, la podían lastimar, ya que los deseos de ella siempre iban dirigidos hacia el, y el lo sabia, pero en ese momento no lo medito, y no se dio cuenta, que en la cara de su annita, se formo una expresión de decepción, y sus ojos fueron invadidos de tristeza, que como ella estaba acostumbrada a ser, escondió tras su frialdad.

Manta: y tu anna, que deseaste?

Anna: eso no te importa ... mañana quitare el bambú y si alguien mas se atreve a acercarse a el, se las vera conmigo, entendido

Todos: si anna -.-

Horo-horo: valla hasta que al fin la bruja, hace algo

-TÉCNICA SECRETA NUMERO 2-

así, Manta y horo acabaron el piso, (creo que alguien le debería decir a horo-horo que anna le la mente -U)

Anna: por eso le dije, que no pidiera imposibles, ahora todos entren, tamao ya casi tiene lista la cena.

Todos: si anna-

Todos entraron animados, sobre todo horo que pareció revivir al oír cena

Yoh: oye anita

Y hay estaba el inicio de todo, yoh se quedo gélido por aquella mirada que de momento no le permitió continuar ablando y después no le permitió, seguir estando en paz, esa mirada tan fria mas que el hielo, pero eso no fue lo que dejo sin habla a yoh, si no lo que logro ver detrás de esa frialdad, acaso era tristeza?

Anna, siguió su camino dejando a su prometido atrás, lamentablemente para yoh, anna no solo estaba dejando espacio físico entre ellos.

La cena transcurrió lo tranquila, que puede ser una cena de shamanes, un poco de pleitos por aquí, un poco de hielo por acá, y una pizca, quiero decir y una llamaradas por allá, pero todo principio tiene un final y la hora de marcharse, llego, el primero, fue Manta, después de despedirse de todos, salio de la casa, pero algo llama su atención, había un pedazo de papel igual al que habían colgado del bambú tirado en el piso, así que volteo y contó los papelito que estaban en el, tal vez alguno se había caído, pero no estaban completos, los 9 papelitos colgaban del árbol, así que lo que seguí por hacer, era leer, "deseo tranquilidad absoluta"

-que raro- se dijo así mismo

-¿ya te vas Manta?- pregunto un sonriente castaño que había ido a despedir a su amigo.

-si, oye yoh?-

-si, dime-

-tu colgaste, tu deseo en el bambú?-

-claro, jijijiji, por que?-

- no por nada nos vemos amigo-

-si adiós Manta-

Manta, decidió no darle importancia a aquello, lo mas seguro es que yoh se hubiera equivocado al escribir aquel trozo de papel.

Pero yoh no se había equivocado exactamente en eso, y era justamente, esa la pregunta que le rondo la cabeza toda, la noche, que diablos había hecho, para que anna lo viese así¿Qué¿Qué? Y con esa ultima pregunta, se levanto de la cama, un tanto desesperado, y después de calmarse, noto que la mañana había llegado, miro su reloj, era aun muy temprano, y una idea asalto su cabeza, seguramente anna, estaría ya de pie, así que sin pensarlo un segundo mas, se levanto de su futon y se dirigió hacia fuera, cual seria su sorpresa, al encontrar, a su prometida, justo frente a el, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, el se quedo estático, sin embrago ella siguió su andar, al poco tiempo el la alcanzo, pero aquella atmósfera, no era la de siempre, se podía respirar en el aire tensión, y pesadez, ninguno hablaba, todo en silencio, solo sus pasos se escuchaban lentos y acompasados, una y otra vez como una marcha lúgubre, hasta que el invadido por la ansiedad, se atrevió a romper aquel silencio, que le destrozaba los nervios.

-oye anna-

-m-

-tu, tu lees los deseos de los demás cuando quitas el bambú?-

-no, no tiene caso hacerlo, puesto que todos los dicen después de ponerlos- contesto anna seca, mas que de costumbre.

-ha ya veo- dijo yoh sin ánimos

habían llegado al patio, y anna se dispuso a quitar el bambú, le arranco, uno a uno los papeles que contenían los deseos de todos.

-oye anna, podría conservar mi deseo?-

anna se acerco a el y le coloco, el papel en la mano –toma- fue todo lo que dijo, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al basurero a tirar lo demás, excepto su deseo, año con año los guardaba, aunque nadie, lo supiera, eran algo valioso para ella.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde aquel día, y aunque las cosas aparentemente se hubieran solucionado, yoh no podía dejarse de preguntar, por anna le había dirigido aquella mirada, tan triste, tan llena de decepción, y hoy al escuchar el discurso de su amigo, aquella frase se había retumbado en su corazón, -revelar la verdad- se dijo así mismo pensando, hoy lo haré, como, pude ser tan tonto ( n/a: y lento ¬¬) y no darme cuenta, annita a de haber sufrido mucho, pero hoy lo remediare- se animo un poco así mismo.

La noche llego, 31 de diciembre , un año nuevo pronto comenzaría, y todos estaban celebrando a lo grande en la pensión Asakura, gritos, y música, se escuchaban por toda la casa, todos se divertían, pero anna no parecía compartir ese sentimiento, así que sin decir nada subió a su habitacion, nadie lo noto, acepto yoh, que fue atrás de ella, depuse de todo sus amigos no lo notarían, estaban demasiado ocupados (n/a: ebrios) acabándose la cidra antes de tiempo, para darse cuenta, eso pensó yoh, pero se olvido de cierta personita, que sin duda alguna había notado los movimientos del shaman.

Tamao, estaba sentada al fondo de la habitacion, y observaba al shaman, con detenimiento, se había ilusionado cuando anna subió y dejo solo a yoh, tal vez al fin, podría estar a solas con el y atreverse, a darle libremente el abrazo de año nuevo, después de todo anna no estaba y no podría molestarse, pero sus ilusiones fueron rotas cuando vio a yoh ir tras de ella, este año no seria débil, no dejaría que su sueño se fuera a la basura, así que se levanto dispuesta a impedir que yoh subiera pero una mano la detuvo…

-vamos tamao vamos a bailar-

-he, pe…pe..pero , joven ryu, espere un momento-

Mas ryu no la escucho, el estaba demasiado como decirlo, indispuesto (n/a: ebrio) a escuchar sus palabras, y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su oportunidad se esfumo, o es acaso que ese era su cruel destino (n/a: muajajaja).

Mientras tanto yoh, había llegado ya a su destino, la habitacion, de su prometida, de su annita, abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio, estaba tan linda como siempre, junto a la ventana, aquella escena bañada en matices azules por la luz de luna le parecía, tan nostálgica, pero a la vez le llenaba de tanta paz el verla, y el sabia por que, por que anna estaba hay dentro y por muy extraño que le pareciera a los demás, por muy loco que sonara para otras persona, anna era su paz¿por que? Por que mientras ella estuviera a su lado, el tendría alguien por quien luchar, desde que ella llego a su vida, el tenia esa tranquilidad de que nunca mas estaría solo, ella le daba esa paz que nadie nunca le había ni le podría dar jamás, la paz de tener a alguien a quien amar…y de ser amado por aquella persona.

Entro lentamente y la llamo con un tono suave…

-anna-

la única respuesta a aquel llamado, fue una mirada.

-te pasa, algo, te sientes mal?-

-no-

siempre tan concisa, eso era algo que el había aprendido a amar con el tiempo

-te traje algo, es un obsequio de año nuevo-

le dijo yoh con un dulce tono de voz, anna no podía resistirse a eso, era tan inmune cuando su prometido le dirigía así hacia ella, así que no tuvo mas remedio que voltear, lo miro fijamente y noto una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-es para ti- yoh le dedico una dulce sonrisa a su prometida antes de proseguir –ábrelo-

anna hizo caso a la indicación y abrió la cajita lentamente, pero su contenido, la dejo, sin palabras.

yoh, esto, por..por que- pregunto de lo mas desconcertada

es mi deseo del festival de las estrellas- y le volvió a sonreír-creo que deberías leerlo-

anna bajo su vista hacia el papel –"_deseo que anna siempre este a mi lado", _pe..pero, y tu tranquilidad? Que hay del otro papel, de lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión-

la confusión se notaba en su voz, y cada vez mas dudas la abordaban, y una mezcla de sentimientos la invadía.

lo siento anna-

hem- ahora era sorpresa lo que se notaba en su rostro, por que le pedía perdón?

Yo fui un tonto al tardarme tanto, en darme cuenta, el dolor que te cause aquel día, lo pensaba y lo pensaba pero no lograba descubrirlo, hasta hoy, yo… lamento haberte ocultado mi verdadero deseo, siempre lo hago, escribo dos, uno lo cuelgo y el otro no, y es por que pensé que si los chicos se enteraran de lo que pido, seria muy bochornoso para ti, por eso siempre, miento, pero yo debí decírtelo a ti, debí ser sincero anna, aunque, ambos deseos son lo mismo para mi-

Hum- anna lo miro, dándole a entender que no había entendido, las ultimas palabras

Si, annita ambos deseos son lo mismo, por que tu eres mi tranquilidad-

Termino de decir dirigiéndole una tierna mirada a su annita.

Los ojos de anna se empezaron a nublar y las lagrimas a rodar por sus mejillas.

-pero por que lloras annita- pregunto yoh con un dejo de inocencia mientras limpiaba una de las lagrimas de anna.

-yo..yo tampoco he sido sincera- le respondió anna tratando de contener sus lagrimas, que definitivamente eran de felicidad- yo también todos los años pido por ti, y por tu felicidad yoh-

-tu eres mi felicidad anna, por que yo te quiero mas que a nada en este mundo, yo te amo anna-

- yo también te amo yoh –

_y es tiempo de revelar las verdades de nuestros corazones_-

termino de decir Manta, en la sala frente a los demás, todos aplaudieron aquel discurso, alzaron sus copas y brindaron alegremente (n/a: aunque algunos ya habían brindado de mas ¬¬) .

las campanadas empezaron a resonar, un nuevo año estaba entrando a la pensión Asakura, y todos parecían disfrutarlo y celebrarlo a lo grande, la música sonaba con gran entusiasmo, y las risas se dejaban oir por toda la casa….

Mientras las campanas seguían sonando, dos personas lo celebraban a su manera, fundidas en un calido y fuerte abrazo, el un dia su cara en los cabellos de ella, llenándose de su aroma, y ella hundía la suya en el torso de el, llenándose de su protección y cariño…

-feliz año nuevo annita-

-feliz año nuevo yoh…pero-

-hum-

-no creas que te perdonare tan fácil, el haberme hecho llorar- le dijo anna a su prometido en un tono pícaro, sin separarse el-

- y que harás al respecto?- pregunto yoh con inocencia fingida

-pues- anna alzo su cabeza, lo miro un instante, y con un rápido movimiento aprisiono los labios de su shaman de cabellos castaños, brindándole, un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, haciendo que el ambiente se tornase más que calido en aquella habitación, se podía sentir la pasión y el deseo que se extendía hacia cada rincón, las manos de ambos comenzaron a tomar vida propia, realizando caricias en el cuerpo del otro, despertando deseos escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser, deseos de poseerse mutuamente.

En la habitación solamente se percibía el movimiento lento y rítmico de dos cuerpo que se mantenían de pie, el lugar se inundaba de sonidos cargados de placer y excitación, mientras cada una de las siluetas hacia movimientos que demostraban su disfrute del momento.

La pareja que se encontraba deleitándose con exquisitas y ardientes caricias se mantenía mucho más cerca de lo normal, sus manos recorrían sensual y lentamente el cuerpo del otro, proporcionando caricias que hacían que los gemidos vayan en aumento cada vez más y más demostrándose con eso su excitación y disfrute.

Cada movimiento se tornaba en cada minuto más apasionado pero las caricias también iban cargadas de amor……amor que se querían demostrar uniendo sus cuerpos en una entrega total.

Los besos eran candentes, se rozaban los labios con finos y excitantes besos, hacían que sus lenguas se tocaran tratando de provocarse mutuamente, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro.

El joven comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica con sus labios, abandonando los de ella, proporcionándole besos en sus mejillas, besos que terminaban cuando rozaba su lengua con la tersa piel de la joven, lamiéndola suavemente, como si probara el más exquisito manjar, disfrutándolo, saboreándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de porcelana que poseía su prometida, encendiendo con eso más sus deseos, sus ansias de hacerla suya, de poseerla, y a la vez arrancando gemidos en ella, gemidos que eran la más hermosa y excitante música que jamás escucharía, sus labios seguían su recorrido, pasaban de sus mejillas a su oreja, para después regresar a su labios y lamerlos con un ritmo excitante, para luego bajar hasta su cuello.

El shaman recorría cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, posaba sus manos delicadamente en su piel, deleitándose dibujando las finas curvas de su cuerpo, mientras con sus labios probada el sabor de tan exquisito manjar que era su piel.

La rubia solo arqueaba la espalda ante los ardiente besos que su prometido le proporcionaba, mientras se mantenía sujeta de los brazos de el, tratando de guiar sus manos ante el recorrido de su cuerpo, demostrándole cada lugar que le proporcionaba exquisito placer al ser acariciado por las ardientes manos del joven shaman.

Las manos del chico deslizaban lenta y sensualmente las prendas que estorbaban y entorpecían la figura de su amante, deleitándose con la vista de tan exquisito ser que se mostraba ante sus ojos, notando como sus pechos le demostraban su excitación…….su necesidad de el.

El joven giro lentamente su cuerpo para dejar a su prometida acorralada en la pared, sujetándola firmemente de su cintura poso sus labios en el vientre de ella, proporcionando ardientes besos en su piel, mientras sus manos de ella lo recorrieran tierna pero apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando las caricias de los labios del castaño, sintiendo el deseo y excitación de ella en cada movimiento, escuchaba los gemidos llenos de placer de la joven, lentamente fue recorriendo en el trayecto con su lengua el fino cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus manos, hasta posar sus labios en sus senos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos desesperadamente, con ahínco, con desbordante pasión, pero a la vez con dulzura y amor, como si fueran dos finas joyas.

Lentamente fue delineando con sus manos el cuerpo de la joven comenzando desde sus piernas, rozando casi bruscamente la piel de ella, recorriendo sus caderas, moldeando en su mente su fina cintura, hasta llegar a sus hombros y bajar por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos, la cuales sujeto y lentamente fue elevándolas hasta la altura de su cabeza de la joven, sujetándola firmemente mientras dejaba momentáneamente su manjar para cruzar su mirada con la de ella, el solo hecho de verla respirar agitadamente, su rostro perlado de sudor que se consumían a causa del calor que recorría su cuerpo, solo lo hacían excitarse cada vez más, en un rápido movimiento se apodero de los labios de la joven, besándola ferozmente, enredando su lengua con la de ella, mientras acercaba más su cuerpo, comenzando a moverse lentamente, excitándola, tratando de hacerla perder el control de tanto placer, sentía como su cuerpo de ella temblaba a cada movimiento de su cadera, se apegaba lo más que podía, haciendo que su miembro totalmente erecto por el deseo y la pasión rozara la parte intima femenina, haciéndola gemir entre el apasionante beso en que la tenia sumergida, después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir como ella trataba de soltar sus manos, presa de tanta pasión la joven quería liberarse, pero el no se lo permitiría, esta era la noche…su noche…aquella que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo para hacerla gozar los placeres de la carne, para hacerla temblar como jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría…….para deleitarse con ella y desbordar toda su pasión y deseo……pero sobre todo para demostrarle su amor.

Después de varios minutos de frenéticos movimientos de parte de él tratando de hacerla estallar y de ella tratando de liberarse, al fin el beso se rompió liberando un gemido de placer de parte de la joven, de doloroso pero exquisito placer, ante esto el joven estaba satisfecho, había conseguido que ella se liberara….que cediera ante sus instintos…..ante sus deseos…..ante su ardiente pasión, la joven respiraba aceleradamente, por lo que el joven decidió volver a deleitarse con sus senos, que por más que se mantuviera devorándolos a besos no se saciaba de ellos, al contrario, cada vez quería más y más, deseaba poder permanecer besándolos eternamente.

Ella al sentir de nuevo los ardientes y apasionados besos y mordisco combinados con apretones en su otro seno, caricias que le proporcionaban tan deleitante placer, enredo sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, sujetando su cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico, mientras lo oprimía más hacia su pecho, dándole permiso de saciarse de ellos, de deleitarse y hacer lo que quiera…..por que ella era de el, al igual que todo su cuerpo que pedía a gritos las caricias y el cuerpo del que es su amante en estos momentos……y para siempre.

Sujetando de las piernas a la sacerdotisa, el joven shaman la condujo hasta el futón, donde el se subió aun sujetándola, hasta quedar hincado para enseguida recostarla y al mismo tiempo quedar el sobre ella, la joven mantenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de él, no quería soltarlo, al contrario trataba de atraerlo más hacia ella, quería que sus cuerpos se apegaran más que formaran un solo ser, no quería separarse jamás de él.

El joven que se entretenía succionando el cuello de la sacerdotisa, poso una mano en una pierna de la joven, sujetándola para mantenerla a la altura de su cintura, mientras comenzaba a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, como si estuviera penetrándola, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos, la joven gemía enloquecida, el roce de su sexo con el erecto miembro del chico la volvían loca de placer, ocasionando que se moviera al igual que el y arqueara totalmente la espalda para que su intimidad tenga un mejor contacto con el miembro del joven, a cada movimiento sentía como él aumentaba la velocidad al igual de la intensidad, haciéndola gemir más y más…..haciéndola desear tener el miembro que la rozaba en su interior, sentir su volumen, sentir aquella parte del cuerpo de su prometido moverse en ella, haciéndola gritar de ardiente pasión, ya que si el simple roce la enloquecía…..no podía imaginar el intenso placer que le proporcionaría tenerlo dentro de ella.

El joven se excitaba a cada gemido de ella, verla con su cuerpo totalmente arqueado y moviéndose al ritmo de el.

El espectáculo que apreciaba era simplemente único, eso ocasionaba que se moviera con mayor fuerza, haciéndolo gemir a el también y desear poder entrar en ella…podía ver el rostro lleno de excitación de la joven que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras gemía sonoramente, podía ver como pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, lagrimas de placer que morían en sus mejillas, lentamente acerco su rostro y lamió dulcemente aquellas gotas cristalinas, saboreando la excitación que causaban sus movimientos en ella, escuchando más de cerca los dulces y ardientes gemidos que salían de los labios entreabiertos de la joven, recorrió aquel rostro juvenil con la mirada, sintiendo su aliento acariciando el suyo, hasta posarse en sus labios entreabiertos, lentamente acerco los suyos y los rozos sutilmente con los de ella, no podía besarla ya que la excitación y la sensación de placer que le ocasionaban sus movimientos lo tenían agitado y gimiendo al igual que a ella, sin embargo lamió sensualmente los labios rojos de la rubia sintiendo su sabor.

La joven sentía la respiración del castaño recorrer su rostro, sus labios rozar los de ella y al sentir su húmeda lengua sobre sus labios, lanzo un gemido aun mayor, posando sus manos en la cabellera del shaman y enredando su manos para después enredar sus brazos en el cuello de él, el joven al sentir eso, enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica, para después comenzar a sentir los besos de la joven en su cuello al igual que su respiración.

El ya no podía más ya quería probar la calidez del interior de ella, quería probarla totalmente, por lo que detuvo sus movimientos, ocasionando que la chica lanzara un suspiro que contenía parte de alivio ya que no sabia si su cuerpo resistiría por más tiempo tal placer y en parte de frustración por que quería sentir más.

El chico se incorporo quedando ligeramente separado de ella, sosteniéndose por sus brazos, pero aun apresado por las piernas de ella, ella entendía que quería que lo soltara, así que lentamente fue bajando sus piernas, posando cada una a un costado de él, ante esto él aprovecho para incorporase y quedar sentado entre las piernas de ella, con la mirada fue recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo semidesnudo, hasta posarla en la única prenda que ella tenia, con movimientos lentos fue recorriendo sutilmente la piernas de ella hasta posarlas en sus caderas, sujetando la prenda y deslizándola lentamente, la joven ante esto elevo lentamente las caderas y las piernas para permitir que la despojaran de su ultima prenda para luego volver a la misma posición, dándole así un espectáculo único al castaño, una visión de su intimidad totalmente desnuda.

Ante tal imagen frente a sus ojos la respiración de Yoh se acelero, jamás imagino ver en tal posición a su prometida, y mucho menos ante sus ojos, esta visión simplemente lo enloquecía, aquellas piernas abiertas totalmente ante el, invitándolo a explorar una nueva parte de aquel cuerpo, la única parte que le faltaba probar con sus labios, totalmente loco de pasión prácticamente se abalanzo ante aquel sexo femenino, comenzando a proporcionarle desesperadas lamidas, dulces besos y apasionadas caricias con su lengua, se fue abriendo paso ante los labios vaginales de la joven hasta alcanzar el clítoris y comenzar a besarlo, succionarlo ardientemente, ocasionando que la chica lanzara fuertes gemidos, sintió como ella poso sus manos en su cabellera y comenzó a halarle levemente los cabellos, sentía como ella se había comenzado a mover nuevamente, por lo que poso sus manos en la cadera de la chica intentando detener sus frenéticos movimientos, para que el pudiera disfrutar de aquella exquisita parte de ese cuerpo, su lengua dejo de estimular el clítoris para después recorrer toda la intimidad de su amante, hasta llegar a la entrada de su vagina, sensualmente rozo su lengua con la entrada de aquella cavidad, para después intentar introducirla, ante esto la joven abrió repentinamente los ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras disfrutaba el placer que le proporcionaba el shaman, para enseguida lanzar un grito….grito que demostró el gozo que le causo aquella caricia, el joven movía su lengua dentro y fuera de la vagina, tratando de introducirla lo más que podía, mientras se excitaba más al escuchar los gemidos de la rubia sacerdotisa…gemidos que se habían convertido en gritos de placer.

Sintió como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba cada vez más por lo que decidió terminar su caricia no sin antes lamer por ultima vez aquel sexo, llevándose en su paladar el sabor de aquella mujer.

Lentamente levanto la mirada, viendo como su prometida había arqueado de nuevo su espalda, había sentido que momentos atrás las manos de la joven abandonaron las caricias que le proporcionaba a su cabellera, pero encontrase con que lo había hecho para proporcionárselas a ella misma, jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza, verla con el cuerpo arqueado, sus manos posadas en sus pechos estrujándolos fuertemente, sus labios entreabiertos, el sudor perlando su cuerpo, era simplemente el más maravilloso espectáculo.

La joven lentamente abrió los ojos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, descubriendo que era observada atentamente por su prometido, ante esto ella solo fijo su mirada en la de él.

El joven no podía dejar de verla quería grabar aquella imagen a fuego en su mente, mientras permanecía hipnotizado por los ojos de la joven, su mano se fue deslizando lentamente acariciando la pierna de la joven, hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella, la acaricio suavemente, rozándola simplemente, el solo la observaba fijamente, deleitando sus oídos con los gritos de placer de ella y su visión con los sensuales movimientos de sus cuerpo.

Yoh se separo lentamente, como si dudara al hacerlo, pero no rompía el contacto con los ojos de su prometida, se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse su bóxer, pero repentinamente sintió la mano de ella posarse en las de él, viendo como ella se incorporaba lentamente y quedaba en la orilla del futón.

La joven poso suavemente sus labios en el vientre del shaman, besándolo dulce y apasionadamente para después acompañar estas caricias con su lengua que mojaban cada parte que recorrían, mientras su manos sujetaban la prenda y la deslizaban lentamente, hasta llegarla a sus muslos y dejarlas caer, los labios de la joven fuero bajando dejando un camino húmedo por la piel que recorría, hasta llegar al nacimiento del pene del castaño, y rozándolo levemente con su lengua, hasta llegar a la punta y proporcionarle un suave beso, ante eso el chico soltó un suspiro al sentir como su piel se erizaba completamente ante aquella caricia, la joven miro momentáneamente a su prometido para enseguida continuar, el joven había entendido el significado de esa mirada, ella le había dado a entender que era su turno, su turno de hacerlo gozar……de hacerlo desesperar de placer.

La joven mantenía entre sus manos el miembro varonil, jugando con el, acariciándolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo sutilmente, para enseguida introducirlo en su boca, el joven soltó un gemido de placer al sentir la calidez de la boca de la joven, mientras su lengua acariciaba su miembro y le proporcionaba leves succiones, que fueron haciéndose más intensas, haciendo que el joven tensara todo su cuerpo ante el placer que le estaba proporcionando las caricias.

La chica mantenía un ritmo suave, lento, de vaivén, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca, mientras aumentaba la fuerza de sus succiones, apretándolo más con los labios, el joven gemía sonoramente, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabellera de su prometida, recogiendo los mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro para colocarlos detrás de su oreja, mientras observaba con una mirada tierna y en sus ojos reflejado el amor que siente hacia su amada itako…..su Annita, observaba atentamente los sensuales movimientos de su prometida mientras introducía y sacaba el miembro de su boca.

Lentamente fue retirando el miembro, acabando dándole una ultima lamida en la punta, el joven suspiro ante la última caricia de la lengua de su prometida.

La joven levanto la mirada para cruzarla con la de su prometido mientras se relamía los labios, el chico la observaba atentamente con los ojos encendidos de pasión y deseo, la chica tiro levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos, mientras con un movimiento lento fue abriendo sus pierna, invitando al castaño a posarse entre ellas, el shaman lentamente se inclino hacia ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besarla casi desesperadamente, mientras ella poso sus manos en la cabellera del joven, para enseguida susurrar al oído de su prometido las palabras que este había estado deseando escuchar desde que comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente.

Yoh…hazme tuya……deseo ser tuya – decía con palabra suaves y llenas de excitación la joven, mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos de su acompañante – yoh……quiero sentirte en mi…

A…Anna… - fue lo único que pudo exclamar el joven ante la petición de la chica, contento y extasiado ante las palabras de su amada, por que por fin podría hacerla suya, al fin podría llamarla suya…..al fin sería de él……y él sería de ella – Annita……mi Annita…eso es lo que más deseo…..es lo que he anhelado durante tanto tiempo…..hacerte mía……durante años te he deseado……he deseado poder tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte totalmente mía… - dijo para enseguida besarla nuevamente, en un contacto apasionado, pero lleno del amor que se profesan.

El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más mientras las caricias aumentaban, el joven bajo sus besos recorriendo una vez más el cuerpo de su prometida pudiendo sentir lo caliente que se tornaba su piel y arrancando nuevos gemidos de sus labios, aquel hermoso sonido que salía de la boca de la chica lo volvía loco, sentía que perdía la razón de tanta excitación y más al saber que ella le había permitido continuar hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.

Yoh fue bajando sus manos lentamente, acariciando todo a su paso hasta llegar a la cintura de la joven y tomarla firmemente y de un solo movimiento la levanto y elevo mientras mantenían el beso que la joven rompió ante este movimiento del castaño, el joven solamente la miro por unos instantes para enseguida acomodarla en el futón quedando ella en medio de esta.

La chica esbozo una sonrisa ante la acción del joven, que iba cargado de excitación, ya que le encantaba la delicadeza con que su prometido la trataba, inmediatamente la rubia se acomodo y lentamente fue abriendo sus piernas invitando al joven a posarse entre ellas.

El castaño al ver la invitación que su prometida le hacia y el espectáculo tan excitante que le ofrecía enloqueció de pasión, en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo hacia ella, posándose sobre su cuerpo y apoderándose de sus labios, sumergiendo ambos en un embriagante beso, lento, pausado, apasionado, rozando sus labios, separando sus bocas, haciendo chocar sus lenguas.

El joven tomo a la chica por la cintura y la acomodo gentilmente para luego apoyar su miembro en la entrada de su vagina, al fin el tan esperado momento había llegado, por fin probaría la calidez de su interior……por fin la haría completamente suya.

La chica sintió como su prometido acerco su miembro a su vagina, el simple roce la había excitado aun más pero al mismo tiempo los nervios la invadieron ya que era la primera vez que probaría el placer de sentir un miembro viril en su interior, tratando de despejar sus temores se concentro en disfrutar de los besos que el castaño le proporcionaba en el cuello, teniendo la seguridad de que lo hacia por que quería que su intromisión a su cuerpo fuera lo menos dolorosa posible, tratando de relajarla con sus besos y caricias, algo que la joven le agradecía inmensamente.

Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en su prometida, sintiendo como se deslizaba con facilidad ya que su vagina aun estaba húmeda después de tanto juego de provocación, la joven lo sentía cada vez más y más, podía sentir como su cuerpo se trataba de amoldar al miembro de su prometido mientras el lo introducía.

El goce del roce de su miembro con el interior de ella lo hacia enloquecer a pesar del dolor que le causaba ya que la estrechez de ella lo apresaba cada vez más, pero aun así lo estaba disfrutando, hasta que llego a un punto en que no pudo continuar, siendo detenido por una barrera del interior de ella, barrera que tendría que romper si quiere seguir adelante, pero el solo pensamiento de hacerla sufrir lo había hecho detenerse, sobre todo al escuchar un quejido de dolor de su prometida al tratar de forzar su miembro al interior de su vagina.

Sentía un gran dolor al momento en que su prometido trato de avanzar más, sabia que su prometido se había detenido por no causarle dolor, pero ella quería ser de él, sin importarle el dolor, ya que estaba segura que el dolor desaparecería, transformándose en placer, así que en un susurro le dio permiso a su prometido de continuar, el dudoso escondió el rostro en el hombro de ella, no quería lastimarla, pero al sentir como ella lo envolvía entre sus brazos, entendió que ella también lo deseaba, y envolviéndola a ella entre sus brazos se volvió a mover lentamente, saliendo y entrando suavemente en ella hasta que tuvo la suficiente confianza de embestirla fuertemente y romper la barrera de su prometida, sintió como ella prácticamente clavo sus uñas en su espalda, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y su cuerpo se tensaba, dejando escapar un grito de dolor, grito del que se sintió culpable, mientras el para tratar de acallar ese dolor la abrazo fuertemente mientras hundía más el rostro en el cuello de ella apretando fuertemente los dientes ya que al embestirla había sentido también el dolor en su miembro por lo estrecho de la vagina de ella, pero aun así sabia que su sufrimiento no se comparaba con el de ella, le proporcionaba suaves caricias a la chica que aun temblaba entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de amor para tratar de relajarla, la joven aun estaba tensa pero poco a poco fue tratando de calmarse, hasta que su llanto ceso totalmente, el la vio y aun estaba en su rostro las huellas de sus lagrimas, lentamente la beso, como tratando de pedir perdón, para enseguida comenzar a moverse, la joven aun sentía molesta la intromisión, haciendo muecas de incomodidad, el joven se quiso detener pero ella no quiso quería seguir, el joven continuo un vaivén suave y rítmico, hasta que escucho que los quejidos de molestia de ella se trasformaron totalmente en gemidos de placer, al volver a escuchar esa bella música, sintió que lo peor había pasado, ahora como recompensa por lo que la había hecho sufrir decidió proporcionarle un inmenso placer a su prometida.

La chica gemía de nuevo de placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba más y más al de su prometido, sentía el roce de su interior con el miembro del shaman, y los movimientos que a cada momento se volvían mas y mas rápidos.

El castaño se movía más rápido y con mayor fuerza, embistiéndola casi bruscamente, pero a la vez con cuidado y cariño, sentir tal placer jamás cruzo por su mente, pero ahora que lo experimentaba no quería dejar de sentirlo nunca.

En un rápido movimiento Yoh sale del interior de la sacerdotisa y la embiste rápidamente, entrando de nuevo con una fuerza descomunal, logrando que ella levantara el cuerpo del futón, para después arquear la espalda en señal de que había disfrutado la rudeza con que la había penetrado, que la había hecho gozar.

Las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo a cada segundo, al igual que los gemidos ahogados entre los apasionados besos que se proporcionaban, Yoh quería saciar su sed de ella, saciar sus ansias de poseerla hasta estar satisfecho.

Anna sentía el ardiente deseo que le transmitía su prometido en cada penetración, las palpitaciones de ese miembro varonil resonar en las paredes de su interior proporcionándole un mayor deseo y placer.

Sus cuerpos transpiraban pasión por cada poro, causando que sus sentidos se extasiaran mas y mas, llevándolos hasta el punto de no soportar tanto placer, sintiendo sus cuerpos temblar ante tanto éxtasis contenido, sus cuerpos se tensaban contrayéndose, causando una mayor unión de sus sexos.

Ella sentía su cuerpo estallar, las embestidas eran enloquecedoramente exquisitas para sus sentidos, su cuerpo frágil parecía a punto de romperse ante la descomunal pasión que el castaño demostraba en sus penetraciones.

Ya no resistía, sentía que todo el éxtasis se acumulaba en su garganta, hasta que por fin no pudo mas y libero un gemido de placer, acompañado de escalofríos que le recorrían toda la espina dorsal, acabando en su cabeza, llevándola por unos instantes al paraíso, para en seguida escucharlo a el gritar de casi la misma forma, al tiempo que sentía como su interior se llenaba de un liquido caliente resultado de esa forma tan fascinante en que la había poseído.

El joven se dejo caer, desplomándose sobre la sacerdotisa, sin fuerza, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber podido poseer a esa mujer que amaba con locura.

Lentamente fue saliendo de su interior, mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de ella.

El cansancio poco a poco empezó a vencerlos, al igual que el frio, ana tomo la cobija que se encontraba a sus pies y cariñosamente la coloco sobre ambos, para después acurrucarse en el pecho de su prometido, el cual la rodeo protectoramente con sus brazos…

-te amo annita- susurro tiernamente el shaman mientras besaba la cabeza de su prometida

–yo también te amo- respondió tiernamente anna, levantando la vista para poder ver eso hermoso ojos cafés que la miraban llenos de amor.

Yho le sonrió tiernamente, el también amaba perderse en los profundos ojos de la itako, en los que sin duda alguno, siempre veía lo mismo…amor.

-jijiji, que dirían los demás, si se enteraran de esto?- pregunto bromeando el shaman, para hacer sonrojar a su prometida…

-Morirían- respondió ella, para después acurrucarse nuevamente en el pecho del shaman y así esconder el sonrojo que el le había causado…

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos unos minutos después, disfrutando de la calidez y la paz que su pareja les brindaba…

Sin embargo afuera de la habitacion el momento que vivía una chica era totalmente diferente, las lagrimas rodaban sin piedad por sus mejillas, haciéndose morir al caer al piso, ella en ese momento desearía ser una de ellas, para acabar con su dolor rápidamente, aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado dentro de esa habitacion, y pensar todo lo que hizo para poder llegar hasta ahí…

al fin después de muchos intentos había logrado que Ryu la soltara estaba decidida a interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo el, sacarlo de ahí y confesar todo lo que sentía por el, pero ella jamás pensó escuchar lo que escucho en esa habitacion, los últimos gritos de pasión, de una pareja que se estaba demostrando amor, al oír esto tapo su boca para ahogar un grito de dolor, y callo con fuerza sobre sus rodillas aun tratando de asimilar, aquello que era evidente que había ocurrido dentro de la habitacion, y desde ese momento no se había movido de ahí, sus cabellos rosados tapaban sus ojos y sus lagrimas llevaban horas fluyendo sin que ella pudiera o quisiera detenerlas, y por que hacerlo, si sentía dolor, todas sus esperanzas habían muerto con esos gritos, ahora entendía que solo se había engañado creyendo realmente que aquellos no se amaban, se había mentido, había querido volar sin alas, alto, pero ahora la caída dolía mas…

Resignada, y con pesadez se paro, y camino hacia su cuarto, tal vez su almohada, que era su única confidente, le haría olvidar el dolor que embargaba a su pecho.

Así la noche paso, y el primer día del nuevo año llego, la joven pareja, había despertado, y estaba lista para bajar, este fin año sin lugar a dudas había sido unos de los mejores que habían tenido, pero no mejor que el año que les esperaba, ahora que sabían a ciencia cierta los sentimientos de la persona que mas amaban en el mundo.-estas lista annita?- pregunto el shaman, que esperaba afuera del baño. 

-si- respondió ana saliendo.

-bajamos?-

-si-

ambos bajaron las, escaleras, estaban contentos, aunque yoh estaba también nervioso, que diría si le preguntaban por que se había ido o donde se había metido toda la noche….

-oye annita, crees que los chicos hayan notado mi ausencia?-

- no lo creo- respondió enfadada la itako, al llegar a su sala y encontrarla convertida, en un basurero, donde las basuras mas destacables eran las que estaban dormidas en el piso…

Ryu sostenía el mantel de la mesa, cual bebe con su sabanita, y entre sueños repetía el nombre de varias chicas, haciendo su boca de piquito (XD), Len estaba tendido en el piso y sobre su abdomen la pierna de Horo que sostenía una botella de sake, fausto estaba en el piso, y su silla volteada, aparentemente por que a cierto enanin se le habían pasado un poco las copas, y al caminar, no había visto la pequeña silla del doctor, pero sin lugar a dudas los individuos que se llevaban el trofeo, a la pose mas vergonzosa eran Hao y Lizerg, quienes se encontraban dormidos en un sillón, el pecho de Liz fungía como almohada para Hao y la espalda de este servia como un lugar de descanso para el brazo de Lizerg…ana estaba estupefacta por aquellas, escenas, había botellas de sake, vino, cerveza, rompope, sidra, tequila, vino tinto, blanco, hasta temascal podías encontrar hay si te lo proponías

-parece que esos dos olvidaron su odio mutuo oo- dijo Yoh casi para si mismo,

la joven itako tomo aire, al parecer, los demás shamanes no empezarían el año "tan bien" como lo esperaban, pues habían hecho enfadar, a la persona equivocada

LEVANTANSE DE MI PISO

AHORA MISMO

BORRACHOS!

Todos se levantaron de golpe, y lentamente casi como temiendo voltear, vieron la enfadada expresión de la itako…

-estamos en problemas- dijo Hao asustado

- oh no la bruja ha despertado…un momento…Yoh donde te habías metido- pregunto Horo al notar que Yoh no estaba tirado en el piso como ellos

-pues…jijijiji- ahora si no sabia que contestar, y su cara se torno de todos los rojos posibles

-TÉCNICA SECRETA NUMERO 2-

-por que a mi- se quejo manta, estrellado contra el inconsciente Horo

-creo que este año, nada cambiara- dijo riendo Ryu

"_claro que no muchas cosas lo hicieron"_

* * *

Y fin por fin acabamos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado..eto…por si las dudas el ultimo pensamiento fue de ana - 

bueno esperamos ansiosas su reviews, sean nobles, y dennos ese regalo de navidad y año nuevo….

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS

Bye, cuidense, diviertanse ysean felices...

Nos tamos viendo banda.

**"Disfruta cada día como si fuera el último...por que cada día es propicio para seguir viviendo o para morir".**


End file.
